O kela me keia manawa (episode)
O kela me keia Manama (Now and Then) is the 12th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Steve helps Lou Grover investigate a friend of Grover's, who has apparently disappeared, only to discover that the friend has a dark secret while Kono continues searching for Adam. Plot Five-0 are searching for Jack Anderson, a friend of Grover's who is on the run after killing a local gangster outside a bar. The team later discover that Anderson is really Jack Mitchell, a former Green Beret wanted for the manslaughter of the wife of a newlywed couple twenty years before. Further evidence reveals that the victim's husband is in Hawaii and ordered a hit out against him. The team must find Mitchell, who has long since disappeared, and the victim's vengeful husband before the situation ends badly. Meanwhile, Danno flirts with a young woman, Amber Vitale (Lili Simmons), at a gas station, only to later rescue her after she was shot while on a drive. Kono reunites with Adam in Vancouver to tell him that he is now free from Yakuza reprisal. They then proceed to return home and are reunited with the H50 team and their close friends at the end of the episode, who welcome them back. Notes * Lou is not so... exemplary in following the rules and procedures for questioning a suspect in the hospital. His "lack of accountability" allows his "out of control" behavior to "go unchecked" since, as Lou states, he "can do whatever the hell I want" to find out where his friend is with him working under the Five-0 mandate. * Amber Vitale is introduced. * The shooting of Amber through an open rear car's window is reminiscent of the 1967 Nancy McEwen shooting death in New York where a driver was shot dead by a bullet, which entered her car through the open window. * Steve mentions that Catherine is on Reserve duty to Lou... so not sure if she is reserves or retired. Deaths Quotes (Danny driving alone in the Camaro talking to Steve on his phone via the car speakers) (Steve and Lou driving in Steve's truck with Steve on the phone with Danny) Danny Williams: How's Grover? Steve McGarrett: Hanging in there. How about you? Danny Williams: Me? I'm sick. Steve McGarrett: I mean, she's only gonna be gone for a couple of days, Danny, okay? Danny Williams: You're missing the point. She did the drop-and-run, Steve, okay? Not even barely a kiss on the cheek. All right? And this is not the first time. This is not the first time that I have looked in my girl's eyes and seen something different. I don't know what it is. It's like her innocence is, uh, floating off into space or something. I don't know what. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, well, she's growing up. Okay, what are you gonna do? Danny Williams: I'm gonna build a time machine. I'm gonna go back in time, when she was just a baby, (pulls into a gas station) before I met you, to a happy time in my life. Steve McGarrett: Okay, good luck with that. Danny Williams: (switches over to his cellphone as he gets out of the car) You think this is funny, don't you? Huh? Steve McGarrett: No, I don't think it's funny. I'm just saying you got to let her go. You got to let her grow up. There's nothing you can do. You're always gonna be Danno to her. All right? She's always gonna love you. Isn't that enough? Lou Grover: Hey. Psst. Let me talk to him. Steve McGarrett: Hold on. (passes the phone to Lou) Lou Grover: Yeah, listen, it gets worse. Oh, yeah. Yeah. Wait till she asks you to take her bra shopping. Danny Williams: Huh? Lou Grover: Or when the first boyfriend shows up. You're gonna love that. You ain't seen nothing yet, pal, so put on your big-boy pants because Father Time is not your friend. Danny Williams: Will you put Steve back on, please? (passes the phone back to Steve) Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Do not, under any circumstances, ever do that to me again. Lou Grover: Truth hurt, don't it? Danny Williams: Okay, put him back on. Steve McGarrett: Okay. (phone back to Lou) Lou Grover: I'll tell you something else (Danny hangs up on Lou) Lou Grover: You know, my old man once told me never mistake somebody who's moving fast with somebody who knows where they're going. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, all due respect, your old man didn't know me. I move fast and I know where I'm going. Lou Grover: Boy, I wish I was half as good as you think you are. (mosquito buzz) Ow. Steve McGarrett: Long way from Chicago, huh? Lou Grover: What's that supposed to mean? You think I don't know my way around in the woods? Steve McGarrett: First of all, this is a forest. Second of all, if you knew your way around this forest you'd know that the shrub you're standing next to is noho malie. It's highly poisonous. (Lou carefully moves away from the shrub) Lou Grover: Well, thank you, Ranger Rick. Steve McGarrett: ah-ha. You're welcome. Lou Grover: You know, going through these woods - oh, I'm sorry, "the forest" - kind of opens your mind up. Helps you see things a little differently. Steve McGarrett: What, are you getting all Zen on me, now? Lou Grover: No, I'm just telling you I know what this is. Steve McGarrett: Would you want to tell me what this is? Lou Grover: This: "I could really use your help." You think I think that you partnered up with me on this out of the goodness of your heart? Steve McGarrett: All right. Fair enough. You're Jack's friend. I know you're not gonna go home, sit in your rocking chair and wait on a call from me, okay? You're gonna be out here making a mess of things, you know? Lou Grover: There you go. Steve McGarrett: Get in my way, so I figured I'd do myself a favor, right? Save myself the trouble. But you're only half right. Catherine Rollins is on reserve duty. I got Danno on the North Shore, I'm short-handed so I thought about it and figured you were competent enough to tag along. Lou Grover: Competent enough?! Steve McGarrett: Hey, how's Amber? Danny Williams: Oh, she's, uh she's fantastic. (Danny smiles) Steve McGarrett: Wow, a smile. You perked up when I mentioned her name. What, you got a serious thing for this girl? Danny Williams: No, I mean, I got I got a thing. I don't.. I don't think I perked up. Steve McGarrett: You did perk up. Danny Williams: That's not.. that's not what I do. I don't perk up. Let me ask you a question. What's, uh what's going on here? Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Danny Williams: Well, you know, first you invite him over for Thanksgiving. Then you guys, uh, you guys partner up. Now he's in the kitchen cooking chili, watching the game. People are gonna think you two like each other or something. (smiling) I don't know. Steve McGarrett: He's not that bad. Danny Williams: No? Steve McGarrett: No, he's not that bad. I mean, he's, uh (quietly) he's a bit.. he's a bit thick-headed, but he makes a great chili. Danny Williams: Oh, that's good. So he's like you, but he can cook. Steve McGarrett: (blinks) You want to eat? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: You want to eat today? Danny Williams: Mm-hmm. Trivia * Michelle Borth is credited, but does not appear. * Lili Simmons first appears in this episode. |- |Jack Anderson |Karl Makinen |AKA "Jack Mitchell". |- |Dennis Koga |Eugene Shaw |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Bridgette Anderson |Laurie Fortier |Jack Anderson's wife. |- |Gus Yamada |Zeus Kang |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Justin Anderson |Spencer Churchill |Jack Anderson and Bridgette Anderson's son. |- |Matt Haley |Zay Harding |A man who lost his wife in a crash that Jack Anderson was in back in 1994 and who twenty years later is responsible for putting out a hit against Anderson. Category:Season 4 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)